My First Love is My Childhood Friend
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: "Aku menyukai teman masa kecilku, sekaligus tetanggaku dan teman sekelasku. Apakah ia akan membalas perasaanku?" Kagamine Lenka, menyukai teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Karena suatu kejadian kecil ia tak sengaja menyatakan perasaannya! Bagaimanakah reaksi teman masa kecilnya itu? Selamat membaca


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media~**

* * *

Aku menerawang langit-langit ruang kelas yang sudah sepi dan kembali menatap kertas gambar yang berada di atas meja. Aku menatap kosong kertas putih itu, berpikir apa yang akan kugambar kali ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser, reflek, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas gambar itu dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Rupanya kau masih disini." Ujar suara yang maskulin disertai langkah kaki yang cukup panjang. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk dalam posisi tidak seharusnya yaitu sandaran kursi di depan dadanya.

"Ada apa Rinto-kun?" Tanyaku dengan nada cuek dan kemudian mulai menggoreskan pensilku sehingga meninggalkan garis-garis hitam di atas kertas yang tadinya putih bersih itu.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Masih sibuk menggambar, eh?" Ujarnya sambil memainkan rambutku yang sudah aku tata menjadi _pony tail_ dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memangku dagunya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" Tanyaku dengan cuek dan masih menggambar di atas kertas itu dan sesekali menghapusnya.

Kesunyian melanda kami berdua, dia- Kagane Rinto, temanku sejak kecil, tetanggaku dan juga teman sekelasku. Berambut _honey blonde_ yang cukup acak-acakan dan memakai satu jepit putih di poni sebelah kiri dan sepasang jepit putih di poninya yang sebelah kanan, untuk fashion katanya. Seragamnya tampak acak-acakan, memang dari dulu ia tidak bisa rapi. Salah satu ujung kemeja putihnya tampak keluar, sedangkan blazer abu-abunya juga tampak berantakan, bahkan dasi sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning pucat juga telah ia kendorkan dan tidak terikat rapi. Dasar, dia benar-benar tidak berubah. Sedangkan aku sendiri mempunyai rambut _honey blonde_ sepunggung yang biasa aku ikat menjadi _pony tail_ agar tidak mengganggu dan terkadang aku tampak memakai kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna merah, ya mataku sedikit rabun jauh.

Rinto yang tampak bosan menungguku mulai mencari kegiatan, yaitu mencolek sikuku dengan iseng, aku tidak menanggapinya selama perbuatannya itu tidak menganggu acara menggambarku. Kesal tidak ditanggapi olehku, ia menyikut sikuku dengan cukup kencang sehingga tanpa sengaja aku mencoret gambar yang tengah aku kerjakan.

"Rinto!" Teriakku kesal, ya bukan hanya mengangguku ia sekarang membuat aku tak sengaja mencoret gambarku.

"Maaf, lagipula kamu daritadi tidak menanggapiku." Ujarnya sambil meminta maaf walau tak ikhlas dari nada bicaranya.

"Tetap saja! Geez.. Kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang jahil sepertimu?" Ucapku dengan nada kesal sambil berdiri dan menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Eh?..." Hanya itu responnya aku memikirkan kembali kata-kataku barusan, ada yang salah ya?... Ya Tuhan! Aku keceplosan! Dengan panik aku menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Haha.. Lenka bercanda ya?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Aku terdiam, tidak mampu mencerna perkatannya barusan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua dan mulai tampak atmosphere canggung di antara kami, tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalaku. Bisa aku coba, siapa tahu berhasil.

"Aku serius..." Ujarku sambil memasukan peralatan gambarku ke dalam tas sekolah.

"Eh? Apanya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bingung. Aku hanya menepuk jidatku mengingat bahwa dia cukup lambat dalam hal seperti ini.

"Yang tadi." Jawabku singkat, semoga ia tahu yang aku maksudkan.

"Yang?" Tanyanya lagi. Ya ampun! Aku tahu kau lemot Rinto! Tapi tidak aku sangka kau selemot itu!

"Yang aku bilang kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang jahil sepertimu itu, masa kau lupa sih? Itukan baru beberapa menit bahkan detik yang lalu!" Jawabku sedikit emosi karena menghadapi kelambatan pemuda di depanku ini.

"Itu beneran atau bercanda?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Beneran.." Jawabku sambil tetap berusaha berwajah serius.

"Hee..!" Responnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, reaksinya benar-benar _priceless_. ".. Sebagai teman?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang meminta kepastian.

"Bukan.." Jawabku singkat sambil meletakan tasku di atas meja kemudian berdiri dari tempat dudukku, begitu juga yang dilakukan Rinto.

"Eh?" Responnya lagi. Dia tidak bisa merespon hal lain ya? Tapi sisi ini juga aku baru ketahui karena biasanya ia adalah orang yang ceria, banyak berbicara dan responsif. Tapi ini? Jarang sekali terjadi.

"Maksudmu dalam artian romantis?" Tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian untuk kedua kalinya. Sebagai jawaban aku menganggukan kepalaku dan seketika wajah pemuda itu merah padam dan dia seolah-olah membatu setelah melihat aku menganggukan kepalaku. Reaksinya sungguh lucu.

"Pfft..." Oh sial, karena reaksinya itu tanpa sengaja aku tertawa, yah, gagal sudah rencanaku untuk mengerjainya walaupun aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya sih.

"Tuhkan!" Serunya marah, "aku sudah menduga sesuatu dari awal." Lanjutnya sambil membuang mukanya.

Entah karena apa aku segera membalas perkataannya itu.

"Kalau misalnya beneran bagaimana?" Tanyaku sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau beneran? Mungkin aku terima." Jawabnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh?" Responku, oke sekarang aku rasa mukaku yang memerah. Dia serius?..

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku, kedua tangannya yang besar memegang kedua pipiku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan tangannya di kedua pipiku yang bisa dibilang sedikit _chubby_ itu.

"Rinto-kun, kamu bercanda?" Tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu, walaupun aku berharap dia betul-betul serius mengatakannya.

"Ya." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku itu. Aku bernafas lega dan juga sedikit kecewa, jadi cuman bercanda eh? Menanggapinya aku hanya tertawa kecil, tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

_"No. I'm serious_." Ucapnya dengan nada yang benar-benar serius dan aku tahu itu, kembali rona merah memasuki wajahku dan aku hanya dapat merespon kata 'eh' sekali lagi. Jujur, aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana lagi.

"Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya dengan mimik yang serius dan juga sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sebagai teman ya?" Tanyaku lagi. Ya mungkin saja dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai teman ya kan? Walaupun aku ingin berharap lebih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Jawabnya sambil mengembalikan kursi yang tadi dia tempati ke tempat asalnya. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam, tubuhku seolah-olah terpaku di tanah tidak bisa bergerak dan pita suaraku seolah-olah rusak sehingga aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku untuk merespon perkataanya. Dia bercanda kan? Ahaha, hebat sekali aktingnya.

"Ok. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Jangan membuatnya jadi beban." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Oh.. Dia menyesal..

Kenapa dia menyesal?...

Jangan-jangn yang tadi serius?

Oh, oke, berarti dia serius...

Eh?..

Tunggu?! Dia serius?!

"Eh?! Sebentar itu serius?!" Tanyaku dengan suara yang sedikit kencang, beruntung sekolah sudah sepi, sehingga aku tak khawatir ada yang mendengarku.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti bercanda?" Dia balas bertanya dengan aura yang sedikit suram dan nada bicara yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak tahu." Aku menjawab singkat, jujur aku bingung kupikir ia mau membalas perbuatanku tadi.

"Ok. Lupakan hal itu. Jangan membuat hal itu sebagai beban." Ujarnya sambil sedikit memohon. Aku kembali terdiam, aku ingin mengutarakan yang sebenarnya.

"Umm.. Etto.. Aku juga... Ah! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!" Seruku sambil menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan kedua tanganku. Kenapa saat-saat begini aku malah tidak dapat mengungkapkannya?! Ah! Bodohnya aku!

"Eh? Apa? Nggak usah dijawab kok. Aku cuman mau bilang aja. Jangan dianggap apa-apa. Lupakan saja jangan jadi beban." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pucuk kepalaku sementara aku sendiri masih menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan tanganku. Ya ampun, kenapa aku malah tidak bisa menjawab di saat-saat seperti ini?

Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam, Rinto juga ikut terdiam. Akhirnya aku mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Aku malu." Gumamku dengan suara kecil namun tetap dapat didengar oleh pemuda itu.

"Err.. Tidak bisa kah kau melupakannya? Aku hanya ingin 'menyatakan' saja bukan 'menembak'." Ucapnya sedikit panik dan tetap berusaha menenangkanku yang tetap dengan kukuh menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

"Kalaupun ini hanya candaanmu yang garing itu... Aku sudah senang sekali..." Gumamku sekali lagi dan mulai melepaskan kedua tanganku dari wajahku serta memberanikan menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Ok. Kalau kamu menganggap ini hanya candaanku yang garing itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku hanya berharap ini tidak merusak hubungan kita.. Gosh... Aku... Maaf... Jangan pikirkan aku... Kalau Lenka hanya menyukaiku sebagai teman saja tidak apa-apa kok! Sebagai teman saja sudah cukup." Jelasnya lagi dengan panjang lebar dan muka yang memerah. Aku masih menatapnya dengan tak percaya, kalau ini mimpi seseorang tolong bangunkan aku... Ini mimpi yang terlalu indah.

"... Ughh.. Kalau ini hanya candaanmu.. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu Rinto-kun..." Gumamku sambil menunduk ke bawah. Wajahku kembali merona dengan hebatnya, begitu juga dengan jantungku yang berdegup dengan cepat.

"Hah... Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku? Ya sudahlah.. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas kecewa dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Aku kembali menatapnya tanpa berani melakukan apapun. Lenka! Sadarlah! Ini kesempatanmu!

Waktu seolah-olah berjalan lambat, bunyi langkah kaki pemuda yang aku sukai terdengar jelas seolah-olah ini adalah efek _slowmotion_ yang biasa di _film-film_ itu.. Mantapkan tekadmu Lenka! Setelah cukup percaya diri aku mengambil tasku dan berlari kecil menyusul langkah kaki Rinto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"A.. Aku juga menyukaimu Rinto-kun!" Ujarku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di punggungnya.

Aku dapat merasakan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu membalikan badannya, sontak aku melepas pelukanku tadi. Uuh.. Walaupun aku ingin mencegahnya pergi tidak seharusnya aku memeluknya.. Benar-benar memalukan.. Aku kembali menutupi wajahku yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus dengan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tanganku ditarik pelan siapa lagi kalau bukan oleh pemuda itu?

"Hei.. Jangan menutupi wajahmu yang manis itu." Suara maskulin itu kembali terdengar dan entah karena mantra apa aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan menunduk ke bawah.

Sebuah tangan yang besar menarik daguku untuk melihat wajah tampan pemuda dengan rambut _honey blonde_ di depanku saat ini. Perlahan dia mulai menghapuskan jarak di antara wajah kami berdua sementara aku hanya dapat menutup mata tentu saja dengan muka yang makin memerah. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan saat aku merasakan nafasnya mulai menerpa kulit wajahku jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang, oh Rinto, mungkin aku bisa terkena serangan jantung karena kamu.

Tubuhku menjadi tegang dan berkeringat dingin karena ini merupakan _first_ _kiss_ku..

_Chu~_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di dahiku, sontak aku membuka mataku dan memegang dahiku barusan dan melihat Rinto terkekeh kecil.

"Kau sangat imut barusan." Ujarnya masih sambil tertawa kecil. Sementara aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Oh~ rupanya kau mau kucium di bibir~?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda, sontak wajahku kembali memerah padam dan melemparnya dengan tas sekolahku.

"Mou.. Bu-bukan begitu juga BakaRinto!" Seruku sambil berlalu keluar.

"H-hei! Lenka! Kau melupakan tasmu tahu!" Seru Rinto dari arah kelas sementara aku masih dengan acuh berjalan pergi, biarkan saja pemuda yang kini menjadi pacarku itu tahu rasa! Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dengan kesal karena perkataannya barusan.

Dasar BakaRinto!

* * *

**End~**

* * *

**Me : ... Ini apa laagi? Q.Q**

**Lenka : Lha kamu yang buat. *minum jus pisang***

**Me : Padahal mau kasih ke seseorang.. jadinya malah abal banget *pundung***

**Rinto : Abaikan saja dia, ada yang berminat review? Semua jenis review diterima disini, termasuk kritik dan flame.**


End file.
